Hotel Transylvania
by COnnORfanBOY1
Summary: what happens when a team of hunters go against everything they have be taught?
1. Chapter 1

Hotel Transylvania

It was nearly day break, and nearly time for the raid. I lifted my head to acknowledge the hunters around me. Ever since the count and his little posy proved to everyone last year that he was in fact alive and not rotting away in some dark ditch somewhere , I have wanted to drive a silver stake through his cold, dead heart. And this time we finally found him.

I was with my team of ex spec force vets, plus these Transylvanian hunters who just wanted the fame and glory, i didn't give a shit what happened to those know it all pricks, but this time he was mine. Jack, cazz and kie where all part of my old military unit, and with the approval nods of each of them i give the go to attack the castle.

Cazz, kie and jack were on my six, never braking formation as we quickly moved up the long bridge towards the door of the castle. We were good but those glory hunters were looking a bit shaky, well it might be due to the fact that were about to go head to head with the notorious count Dracula.

"shhhh" i urged trying to shut them up, but instead of a silent nod, i got a" BREACHING!" .

Hear we go, these dumb fucks are going to get us all killed i thought to my self. We stormed in the huge hole those guys just made anticipating the worst. Dracula, Dracula, Dracula i kept on repeating over and over in my head to my self. As i lifted my rifle to shoot down any thing that got in my way, i froze unable to move, because they was no evil dark lord sucking a poor guy bone dry or his little minions running some sort of evil lab. But instead i was faced with the shear shock of a mother wolfs eyes who was froze with fear. She held her young even closer to her as the hunter marched up to her and pushed her up against the wall.

"MOVE, MOVE" they said as they lined up every monster in sight. I mean, Jesus! every monster i ever feared as a child was literally stood right in front of me with the same amount of fear i was faced with many years ago.

And that's when i saw her, the most beautiful thing i had ever seen in my life just stood there, her eyes locked with mine. Her big blue eyes just staring into mine, but the gaze was broke when the hunter shoved her into the line up.

"ROOOAAAR" I looked in horror as i saw the very thing iv been hunting for years in front of me, i lifted my gun ready to fire if needed. But then the very same girl who had just locked me in her gaze ran towards Dracula shouting

" dad, dad what's happening".

Holy shit Dracula had a daughter " its ok my little blood orange , everything will be ok"

i stared in ore at the to just stood there clenching each other like they were never to see each other again. I couldn't bare this they were family's, children for gods sake. This is not what i expected cazz moved up behind me and said

" are you seeing this sir? Theirs kids"

i knew what he was saying , cause it was what i was thinking. As i stared into that young women's eyes i knew i couldn't do this, i had an urge to protect her " you with me boys?" i whispered.

" to the end, sir".

And with that i walked directly in front of Dracula and gazed at the hunters

" WHAT ARE YOU DOING" They shouted,

" we aren't doing this" cazz stated" theirs kids".

" THAT CHANGES NOTHING!" he screamed

" that changes everything" i said as i lifted my pistol until it was directly aimed at his forehead.

" your a dead man" he whispered, and upon hearing that i let out a little smirk and simply said " no, you are" BANG.


	2. Chapter 2 awake

Chapter 2

BANG! That was it we were dead, i knew it and so did my men, but if we were going down the hunters were coming with us. I stood directly in front of Dracula and his daughter, taking every single bullet until i couldn't take no more. My men had the exact fate as me and also protected the monsters like me. Huh huh "protecting monsters" i never thought i would ever hear those words come out of my mouth, but there they were. But then bang, i felt the bullet rip through my chest and out the other side.

That was it the knock down blow, i fell to my knees gasping for any air i could get, but i knew this was the end so i just laid there watching my men fall all around me. But to my surprise there was not one single hunter left, we had done it, we had stopped the massacre of innocent women and children.

" To the end" i heard jack say.

So there we where, all dying but not one of us where scared. I always knew i was going to die a some point but to go out protecting someone seems like such a good way to go.

" ahhh" i shouted as i felt something piece my neck, i looked up and it was her, the blue eyed daughter

" what the fuck" i screamed as a burning sensation spread throughout my body

" shhhh" she whispered while stroking my head in an attempt to calm me. And that's when i saw it Dracula was biting every single one of my men, and just like me they all let out screams of pain, and all i saw was black.

A few days later

"Mmm" i mumbled trying to get out of a sweaty wet bed.

" what the ?" i whispered, looking around the room at what seems like a hotel. Uhhh its a bit cold i thought as i looked down to find i had no clothes on AT ALL

" ahhh great I'm naked, who the fuck undressed me?" i said to my self as i began the explore the room even further. I found some clothes hanging over a chair next to a tv? I think. I put my mask on which i never really took of, well we kina needed it we were spec force and we cant have people knowing who we are. So as soon as i was dressed i began to make my way down the strange building which looked deserted.

I finally reached a great hall, type thing, on second thought it looks like a reception. And that's when i became nervous, it was to quit i moved up against the wall, but was eminently speared to the ground.

"holy rabbis, HOLY RABBIS, ITS YOU thank you, thank you"

it was that blue eyed girl, which i didn't mind that she was sat on top of me at all. But once she released what she done she eminently stood up

" urm, im sorry im just happy that you made it, by the way my names mavis" she said twisting her hands, obviously nervous.

I laughed " mavis?, that's a really pretty name, I'm Connor" she turned her head trying to hide her blush, but i saw everything.

I laughed again, " so what the hell happened?" i asked trying to fill in that blank spot in my head.

" you and your friends protected us" she said " you took every single one of those things that was shot at us" she looked nervous "you got hurt, badly, there was blood everywhere, don't freak out but you saved our lives so we kina saved yours"

i looked at her confused "don't freak out? What happened?" i asked

" well i couldn't let you die, you just give your life for me, so i did what i had to do" the smile on her face soon faded.

" what did you have to do?" i asked.

"well , your a vampire ,DONT FREAK OUT" i just stared at her, anger building up,

" IM A WHAT" I screamed.

Thanks for reading, this is my first story so please leave me some advice, and tell me how i did


	3. Chapter 3 why?

Chapter 3

"look im sorry, but i couldn't let you die" her eyes dropped " im sorry" she said.

I stared at her confused and scared "im a vampire" i muttered to my self. And then it hit me, she saved me, she protected me, she saved my men.

I threw my arms around her "thank you, thank you so much" i couldn't stay angry at her, i don't know why but i feel warm around her.

"SIR" i turned to see cazz, kie and jack all stood there, smiling and behind them there he was, Dracula. I didn't know what to say i blamed him for the attack on my squad all them years ago but, he wasn't the evil devil i expected to encounter, but instead he looked like a farther.

" i voud like to vank you connor for vot you have done".

I stood there speechless unable to move , did Dracula just thank me?. He stared awaiting a response but he didn't get one.

" Haaawwwoooo, the wolf pack lives to fight another day" kie shouted we laughed while the count just stood there with a confused look on his face.

" you are not wolves " he said, we just stared and started to laugh even harder. He stood there with an impatient look on his face.

"its what were called, were soldiers, that our call sign, wolfpack". "AHH i see" he said, but very clearly still didn't under stand. This was the famous count Dracula haha he's a fool.

Mavis was more excited than me that i was alive and well, it was a bit strange with all the attention she was giving me, but i don't mind. She told me about this thing called a zing? Ahh its practically when destiny has brought you together or something like that. Cazz was right behind me the full time

"hey connor, shes telling you all this stuff about love and shit, and a bet you that's exactly what happened to you",

i looked at him " really you think?" he nodded in approval.

I tried to forget what he said but couldn't get it out of my mind. As i laid there face down on my bed i remembered when we breached the door and i couldn't take my eyes of her. DAM IT CAZZ, FUCKING WITH MY HEAD. I got up in frustration, i wasn't getting any sleep tonight then. I stumbled out of my room and decided to go for a walk. As i walked down to the war torn lobby and just sat, i sat and wondered why? Why did i save the very demon i have been hunting for years.

And there she was ,the reason, she danced round the corner not seeing me at first but when she did her eyes lit up, i couldn't help it, my heart started to flutter like a robins wing, wtf i thought to my self. And guess what? Vampires have superhuman powers, she heard every little flutter ,FUCK. She tilted her head in curiosity,

" you nervous?" she giggled. Ahh jesus connor get your act together she's just a girl. But she wasn't just any girl she was mavis Dracula. She held out her hand meaning for me to take it, so i did. She guided me to two chairs and hinted for me to sit, which i did willingly.

She was just sat there looking at me, looking into my eyes, i couldn't help but gaze back, we sat there for a few minutes before she said

" so, where are you from, how old are you , where's your family?", jesus she was bombarding me with questions

" urm, I'm from England, im 21 and my families back at home" , i knew she wasn't satisfied with the serious face she was looking at me with.

Then the mood changed " why are you a hunter, and why where you going to kill him?" she asked

I sat there knowing i was going to have to tell her everything, so i started

" im a spec force solider, well at least i was, we just got back to camp from a mission and decided to go get some food, as we where eating we heard the screams of other soldiers" i paused, to see how she was holding up so far.

"we ran out to see men, being torn apart by these creatures, vampires. So we lifted our guns and began to fire away, we weren't causing any damage, our bullets weren't silver. We were helpless, all we could do is watch as men drowned on there own blood, and i took an oath that i would one day find the famous count Dracula and drive a stake straight through his heart". She shrieked at the image,

" what stopped you ?" she whispered fearing the answer i looked her dead in the eye and said

" You stopped me". And thats when i noticed the shadow looking over us,

it was Dracula, "am sorry, for what happened, but that was not my doing" she said, i stared back at him and said

" i know".

Help me out and review. First story and need the help. Is the story good enough? .. give me some ideas for future paragraphs .. thank you


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next morning

"ahhh", i just woke up to the sight of Dracula standing over me, not a good sight by the way "drac?"

"i need to talk to you" he said "follow me".

Do i really have a choice? Well most likely not, so i got up and followed him anyway.

"Hey drac, tell me, why did you turn us back there, i mean we were going to kill you, i don't mean to be fussy or anything i just want to know why?"

His head turned just far enough so that his eyes met mine

" you are a good one" he said, " you where determined to kill me but as soon as you saw... what we really where y- you protected us. My daughter mavis seen something good in you, you are brave, strong and stand up for what you believe in... i am proud to have saved you.

And with that he turned his head and carried on walking. He stopped outside a huge middle aged door, that flew open with the click of his fingers.

"connor!, hi"

Mavis was stood there barely able to keep still. Her father looked at her and then at me, and give her the nod.

" ok connor, your a vampire now which means you are able to do certain vampire things "

The count stood into my path and said " mavis offered to train you, if you will, to become one of us, this will include training you to use all powers we are able to use. You will have personal training, whilst i go and get your friends up to speed."

He looked at mavis before leaving the room and smiled " good look my little blood-orange"

I turned to see her wide eyes staring at me, she was bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet, ready to explode. I opened my arms as a gesture of good faith, arms of which i couldn't feel any more since she flew straight into them. Its safe to say i like the attention but was a little shocked.

" ok lets get started, as you know, vampires have a certain, lets say diet, and i am going to help you get started with the diet, lets go!"

Without being warned i was dragged out into the hall way, being led down stairs, ahhh she's going to make me drink blood, i know it .

"Ohhh stop whining, its only a bit of blood"

She turned around with this little crooked smile, awaiting my reaction.

" did you just... read, my m-mind" i whispered.

She let out the most cutest little giggle ever " yup, but it weakens me, i can only do it when i have enough energy" she smiled again which melted my heart, but i guess she knew what i was thinking because she blushed.

Hear we go i told my self, we entered the disserted mess hall and she led me to a bunch of tables , she hinted for me to sit down which i did willingly and she walked away towards a room near the serving station. Ok connor, its ok, its just a bit of blood, you can handle this.

She reappeared with two bags of giggled again making me freeze with joy, jesus what's happening to me?

"ok this isn't actual human blood this is animal blood"

She through the bag so i was able to catch.

" go on" she said with a slight smile, "its good, see"

She opened hers and began to drink. Alright if a girl can do it then so can i.

She laughed " thats the spirit connor, if i can do it then why cant you" she mocked.

"get out of my head", i joked. Right this is it, i placed the straw in the bag and took a gulp. I looked at her in amazement.

"this is amazing, why does this taste so good" i asked

Ha-ha" I'm glad you liked it, the real challenge was for me to get you to actually try the thing" she giggled.

She sat right next to me, as we both took sips of the bag.

"so , i noticed your mum isn't around" ahhh shit, i already regretted saying that.

"well" she started "my dad told me when i was very young, the humans came to find me...they did eventually find where we lived and when they did they burned down the house with us still inside" she stopped to wipe a tear that had escaped he eye.

" my mom made my dad promise to protect me and with that she was traped, dad couldn't do anything because he was holding me, IT WAS ALL MY FALT" She cried.

Dam it connor why did i have to bring that up. I droped the blood bag on the table and grasped her in my arms. She continued to cry into my shoulder for about ten minuets.

I thought to my self, almost a weak ago i believed vampires didnt have soles and hear one is crying her soul out onto my very arms."

" im sorry" i whispered attempting to sooth her pain, "im sorry, everything is ok."

And with that she held on even tighter as if she was never to let go.

"ok lets get you to your room" i whispered, and she nodded in approval.

I walked her to her door but she didn't want to let go. Oh well what's the worst that could happen. So i sat her down on the bed right next to me.

"are you ok?" i asked, of coarse she's not ok, so before she said anything a laid back and rested her head on my neck, she snuggled in and whispered" thank you."

Ok im trying my best to really connect the characters. With a thanks to sondardo and wallaceb for some ideas to improve my writing. This chapter was a lot slower than my last 3 but belive its for the best. Review to help me improve.


	5. Chapter 5 a new found love

Chapter 5

Why is she so, so beautiful, i can't get her out of my head, ever since i burst through those doors she's all I could think of, what's happening to me?... I think I'm falling for her.

"Your what?" , i heard

I opened my eyes to see hers staring right back into mine.

"You think I'm beautiful, and that your falling for me"

Holy shit, i dropped my self in deep this time, but how could i deny it, i was. I just stared at her, her bright red cheeks, her bright red cheeks? Was she blushing? Ahaha she was, i care to much about her to tell her no.

"You do realise i can read your thoughts right?" she giggled.

Ahhh she's so pretty, STOP IT, she's hearing everything

"ye i can hear everything" she said with that crooked but sexy smile.

"Sexy?" she blurted out as she turned bright red.

"im sorry, i cant help it" i whispered trying to make her feel less uncomfortable.

" you really think im beautiful" she whispered. And by my guess, she was expecting me to say no, but instead i said.

" your the most beautiful thing i have ever laid eyes on, in my life" i stated.

She threw herself at me rapping her arms tight around my neck, whilst tucking her head underneath my chin

"thank you" she whispered "thank you for saving my life, and thank you for staying last night" she looked me dead in the eye and said " Connor, i-i think i l ..."

"honey bat, are you in there?"

She looked at me like someone just ripped out her heart, and released the grip she had around my neck.

"honey-bat?"

" yes dad, come in"

He walked in and just froze, staring at me,

"what's he doing hear dear?"

"uh i was telling him how to hunt... what are you doing hear?"

" i just came to check on you darling, there's been reports of humans in the woods, so i just came to make sure you where ok"

"im fine dad, trust me, i have everything i need... in this room."

I had the feeling she hinted at me because the count turned his head to look at me, but i let it slide. I just kept on looking at the ground waiting for the pair of eyeballs that i felt burning through through the back of my head to leave. And with that thought he walked out the room shutting the door behind him.

We sat there awkwardly in silence for a while, before i finally realised what the count has just said. Humans? Oh shit i thought to my self , not humans, hunters. And with that thought i stood up and began to walk towards the door.

" please excuse me, for a while, i need to talk with my guys"

"CONNOR! , d-don't go" she whispered

But i was already gone and on my way to the mess hall, where i knew those guys would be. As a walked i thought about everything that had happened, last night where mavis cried her self to sleep, on my chest. Or this morning when she wrapped her arms around me. ... i knew what she was going to say before her dad walked in, but yet again i let it slide.

" hey Connor, where you been man? We aint seen you since yesterday" jack shouted happily

" don't worry about" that i said "Drac told me about some human sighting"

" yea what about them?" jack asked still in a world of his own.

" i don't think there just any humans, i think there hunters" i told them in a serious tone.

"We got to go see Drac" Cazz said, and i nodded in agreement.

we walked up the huge oak doors, and as i expected they flew open reviling Dracula on the other side.

" ah Connor, i have to talk to you about something very important" i just looked at him in wonder but i knew i had to ignore it for now.

" Drac this is important", i looked around to see all of the approving nods to give the signal to carry on " those humans you where talking about, i don't think there humans at all, i think there hunters"

"ha-ha Connor, now why would any hunters be around these areas?" he said with a little smile on his face.

" think about it Drak, were hunters" he stared at me in curiosity" those other guys we were rolling with, the ones we killed, well we think those humans are a search party looking for us."

Dracula suddenly grew serious " what could we do?" he said

I looked at him dead in the eye " they want to find us" i looked around at my men who were once again agreeing for me to continue.

" we could go out there, we still all of our gear and we could wave them of trick them to moving away"

Cazz just eyed me " Connor? If they are hunters, they would make us ass soon as we showed ourselves"

" it's worth a try" jack whispered from behind

"NOOO!" I turned around in shock to see mavis stood there shivering, i looked at her while her eyes filled with tears. I opened my arms yet again in an attempt to calm her. And once again she flew straight into them, locking her arms around my torso.

"p-p-pleas Connor, i don't want you to go, p-please"

I looked around at all the shocked faces as she cried into my chest. I knew exactly what they were thinking. But at the same time i knew it wasn't true, well at least not all of it, anyway. Her watery gaze met mine and i knew what she was trying to do... she was trying to guilt trip me, god dam it. And guess what it's working to. She buried her head deep into my chest as she begged me not to go.

What is happening right now?, why does she care this much?, i blanked everyone around me and just focused at her, why does it pain me so much, seeing her in pain like this?

"that's what i wanted to talk to you about Connor", drac calmly said from across the room.

I stared at him confused about what was happening, what the hell is happening?

" we don't have time for this, if they find this place then were all dead" kie urged.

" p-please don't go... what if you don't come back? P-please" she cried.

I cupped her chin and raised it until out eyes met " im, sorry" i whispered.


	6. Chapter 6 the hunters become the hunted

Chapter 6

I left the room without looking back, i knew this wouldn't go to plan, and i knew it would end up in a fight. Im not going to let them find this place... find her, i couldn't, i can stop this.

We were going out during the day, so this means its going to get hot, really hot. We had the heavy gear we needed to protect ourselves.

"Gas masks on ! " jack shouted " CLOCKED, LOCKED AND READY TO ROCK, SIR"

I turned to look at him but the guys had already beat me to it, they where hysterical.

"oh come on jack, your killing us" ahahaha " save it for the hunters" Cazz wailed.

I couldn't help it i cracked a smile. We were all geared up and ready to move, but before i could say anything Drac swooped in the room.

"Thank you, all of you for what you are doing, I'm in your dept"

I just stared at him, and let of a little nod, well he wasn't going to see the smile underneath this mask was he.

I stood to attention and the men followed.

" we are wolfs, we don't get hunted, we hunt!" is stopped to catch my breath for what i was about to say.

" we laugh in the face of death, WE ARE MARINES. We have been to hell and back, we don't fall!, we don't surrender! We don't quit! WE ARE MARINES. And that means more than just a title, we are the defence against those who cannot defend. We are the last line, and as god is my witness, WE WILL NOT LET THOSE HUNTERS WITHIN A MILE OF THIS PLACE!"

" To the end, sir" they all stated.

And with that we left, the sun didn't bother us as we made our way down the long bridge, towards the shade of the dark forest.

" so how we really going to do this, sir?" jack asked

" the only way we know how to, were the hunters not the hunted, just remember that"

About an hour later

"1 klick out sir"

"rodger that , we ready?"

"sir", "sir" cazz and kie said.

I turned around to jack, jack? Holy shit where the fuck is he? We lifted our rifles and stood back to back.

About an hour later

I opened my eyes to see the hunters all around us. This must be there camp, urh- urh what the? My hands were tied behind my back. I tried to speck but couldn't due the the tape keeping my quit, my words were just turned into muffled gowns.

" i like this new toy?" one of the hunters questioned, I'm guessing he's the leader of this little brigade. He held up a strange looking gun " its a tazer that is made to knock out vampires... cool right?"

I just stared at him, who is this guy? And how didn't we see him coming. At least the guys were ok they were all tied up to, but they were ok.

" huh?" the hunter said " so... CONNOR, has anyone ever told you the definition of insanity?"

" WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU" I screamed "HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME?"

" insanity is doing the same shit over and over again, expecting things to change, now that is the true definition of insanity, oh you still don't get it? Ok i will show what insanity is".

I looked at him in horror is he put the tape back over my mouth and took out a large rusty blade.

" oh sh-sh-sh Connor its ok, this isn't for you this is foe your friend other hear"

He slowly danced other to where jack and Cazz where. Oh god no, please god NO. He looked at me and smiled. Sssslllllttttt, i froze, as i watched jack fall to the ground, and flopping around like a fish whilst the hunter just hummed away to himself. The blood just oozed out of jacks neck, until he stopped twitching. Jack, i cried, but i wasn't showing this bastard one tear! He wasn't going to get the satisfaction.

He just looked at me and laughed " your a tough one" he said smugly " tell me, where is Dracula... if you tell me the rest of you will live, you like that?"

Wait i almost forgot when mavis taught me how to use the mind reading power. Come on Connor concentrate: as soon as he tells me where he is. Its game over for these blood suckers: . Holy crap , it worked.

" o come on Connor, don't look at me like that, tell you what. I will even tell you my name, huh would you like that? Ok my names Vince" he smirked. " i don't like this, do you? Its not a good setting... I KNOW WHAT WERE MISSING! ... Mavis. I think the thing what would hurt you the most is me killing Mavis while you stand by and watch, helplessly. That's what i will do."

Oh god, i moved my head away so he couldn't see the tear escape my eye.

"ok Connor, Connor, CONNOR LOOK AT ME, i will be seeing you very shortly, oh and guess what, ITS TAZER TIME"

Im attempting to set up a villain in the story, hope you liked it


	7. Chapter 7 WHO?

Chapter 7

Oh thank god, it was just a dream. We woke up around a fire; everyone was hear, but still all asleep. I was so relieved, that was the worst nightmare i have ever had, it felt so real. I smiled

"hey jack you will never guess what i just dreamed about" i stared at him waiting a response " jack?"

And that's when i saw it, the dry blood, lingering around jacks neck, i couldn't help it, i burst out into tears, no, NOOO! That mother fucker, i will kill him. I only just seen the note entitled "lost souls"

_Dear Connor, I hope you enjoyed the show, as much as i did performing it, it's ok Connor, all i want to do is see you suffer just as much as i did. Go back to your little hideout, and don't worry nothing is going to happen, well at least not yet, maybe i should wait for a birthday?, Christmas?, any sort of a special occasion really. See you soon, Vince!_

_Who the hell is this guy? _my spine shivered at the very thought of him near Mavis, near any one at all, yes i was a hunter, bu_t _he was everything i hated, cruel, psychotic and just plain old blood thirsty. When i hunted i would make it quick, clean but this guy? he feeds on the fear, the pain of his victims. I had to find out who this guy was and fast.

We stumbled in the dark until we reached the long bridge, no one had even opened there mouth since we woke up. We slowly walked down the stone bridge, carrying jacks blood socked body. I could feel the cold, crisp, air for the first time since i become a vampire. Or at least i thought it was the air, every time i thought of that psycho Vince, all I could feel was the cold.

We were all exhausted, we hadn't fed in a while and on top of that, our wrists were cut. Kept on walking until we began to drop like dominos, first it was kie and a few seconds later Cazz, i just give in and dropped to my knees, i was feeling tired, really tired. I just stared at at the blood soaked corpse, what am i saying? Jack, until my eyes began to give in. And then there was nothing.

The next day... i think?

"Connor, Connor, you need to feed... take this"

I opened my mouth to receive the blood, my energy. As i drank i could feel myself becoming warmer, and finally had enough energy to open my eyes and realise Mavis was giving me her blood. I stopped as so as i could, what the? I looked around to notice I'm in Mavises room. Nothing better not have happened why i was out.

"What's that suppose to mean?" she said with an angry look on her face "am i not attractive?"

GET OUT OF MY HEAD!

"And i didn't mean it like that, you are attractive" i whispered with a smile.

Haha it never gets old, i love making her blush. Wait what am i doing? I need to warn Drac. I tried to get out of bed, but i was stopped by Mavis, she wrapped her hands around my chest, pulling me back down into my original position. She kept one arm over my chest as she snuggled in with me, are we cuddling? Ah i don't have time for this.

"Connor" she whispered into my ear so delicately. " I'm so, sorry what happened, i know he was like a brother to you, and..." she stopped talking for a moment " I'm not going to try and fill the empty void where he was" she stopped again " i just want you to know I'm hear, you can talk to me... well if you want"

We just lay there in piece for hours, when she fell asleep i left the bed and was about to leave the room until i thought to myself, she always reads my mind, so why can't i read hers? What goes around comes around right?

I sat on the edge of her bed, blocking out everything but her, i didn't care anymore, no wind, no cold, no voices just me and her.

:** ahhh hes so amazing, he's the kindest, most beautiful and bravest person i have ever met:** i couldn't help it i just let out a smug grin. :** he used to be a hunter, but he saved us, he said it was all because of me, i wish i could tell him, I'm just to scared he will reject it, he's my zing and he doesn't even know. Am i a bad person?:**

Holy shit, i knew it I'm her zing? I don't know how this thing works but like she said, love at first sight. That explains everything, why i spared her and Draculas life, why i feel warm around her, why seeing her in pain hurts me. And why Vince wants to kill her in front of me. I had to find Drac, now.

I stopped outside his doors which flew open within a matter of seconds.

"Connor, my boy" he smiled "your awake... where's Mavis, I thought she was looking after you?"

I walked over the room to where he stood, and handed him the note Vince give me. He stood there reading, not getting angry, but instead sad. Then suddenly his eyes raged with anger.

"Connor, we have to stop this maniac as soon as we can, he's too dangerous!" he pleaded

" you're telling me Drac... wait you sound like you know him" i stared him down hoping, no begging he said no.

" yes i do" he whispered as he turned to face his roaring fire" are you familiar with a man named Vince van Hesing?"

I looked at him with eyes full of shock and said " your joking right, please tell me this isn't the monster hunter van Helsing". Oh please don't let it be this guy.

" this started a long time ago" Dracula said as he took a seat " his full title is Vince van Helsing, and he was, as you know a monster hunter" he placed out his hand suggesting that i should take a seat, which i did.

" many years ago, Vince had found a beautiful women named Victoria, they eventually settled down and married, but disaster struck. Victoria had turned ill, and there was only one cure. Vampirism. He begged and begged me to turn her, but i was under a pact with the humans to never bite one of their kind. So I could not, i had to protect my beloved, and my daughter, so i rejected him. When the times finally come, Victoria passed away. And out of blind anger he told the humans that i was stealing children in the night, to feed. So they come, they come in the hundreds by the will of one man, Helsing. He said i had taken everything away from him, so it was only fair if he returned the favour." He stopped to see if i was keeping up with him.

He continued "he tracked down a wear wolf to make a deal; the deal was that the wolf would be under Helsings protection as long as the wolf infected him, making him immortal. He swore he would end his own life to be with his beloved, once he had killed everything and everyone i hold dear. That's why he wants to kill you and Mavis together" he explained.

I looked him in the eye and said "because were zings right?"

He looked at me in shock," how did you?"

"Mavis told me how to read minds" I explained "she dreamed about me"

He chuckled "only zings can read each other's minds" he explained. He stopped laughing and become serious "I'm sorry about jack, he was a good man"

I just looked at him with a small smile "yea one of the best" I whispered

"Connor man, how you doing?" i turned around to see Cazz and Kie standing there "so what we going to do about this bastard that killed jack?" i didn't have the answer so i turned my head to Drac.

He stood up and held his hands behind his back "gentle men" he smiled "I'm going to teach you how to hunt the hunters!"

Please review


	8. Chapter 8 love

Chapter 8

From this moment on i wasn't going to leave her unprotected. I decided i would ask Mavis if she would continue the training with me. That wasn't the only reason i wanted to continue, i would have all the powers of a vampire at my disposal for when it was time. I went back to her room and waited until i could hear the light breaths of her sleeping state.

I entered finding her in the exact position i left her in, and waited. I sat there staring, staring at her young innocent face, which had no idea of the events that were taking place around her. Should i tell her? No that would only worry her, i need a way to get my mind of Vince, ahaha it only took me a minute to realise, that she was exactly that, she was my best distraction.

"Uh, Connor, you still hear?" she yawned

"How could i leave?" I needed something to cover up the subject of vince, something BIG really BIG.

" I read your thoughts" i whispered

"Anything you liked?" she joked

I looked dead into her eye "I liked the bit where you thought, and i quote" he's my zing and he doesn't even know**.""** I watched waiting for a reaction, anything really**.**

Her bottom lip began to shake, and then she hid her head in between her knees attempting to muffle her small cries .PERFECT I thought. I went and sat next to her, i reached out my arm and placed it on her back, and began to rub, in an attempt to sooth her. She looked up at me with her wet soggy face; I couldn't help it just laughed.

"Hey, I heard that!" she whimpered, but still managing to punch my arm.

I wrapped my arms around her "you didn't tell me because you thought i didn't zing?" i asked.

She nodded " i didn't know if you liked me." she stuttered " i was scared."

I took my arms of her, cupped her chin and lifted her head to my level. I placed one of my hands below her earlobe, carefully holding her neck, and with the other hand i gently pulled back her hair and placed it behind her other ear, all the while i never let eye contact go.

"Does this answer your question?" i whispered as i moved my head closer and closer to hers. My lips lingered in anticipation and i could hear her heart pounding yet each beat seemed slower and slower to me. We both leaned in and met in the middle, slowly our lips met, this was perfect. Our tongues intertwined but i could feel more than that, i could feel her as a whole. We were one and every breath, every heartbeat, every movement I could feel though it was my own. We were one.

I slowly pulled my head away but never letting go, our arms still gripping each other as if it were life or death. "well, now you know" i whispered. She looked deep into my eyes, forming at the sides of her mouth... a smile. She was the most beautiful thing i had ever seen.

She stood up still holding my arms, i sat there with a curious grin on my face, what is she doing? She pulled me up onto my feet and led me to her window.

"I want to show you something" she whispered

She transformed into her bat form and without any warning lifted me out of the window and up towards the roof. She gently set me down before changing back to join me. We looked out into the dark quit night. We stood there without moving for several minutes staring at the beautiful Transylvanian mountains, watching the cool crisp air settle on the branches of trees, and looking up into the starry night. Could it get better than this?

Before i had thought of an answer she wrapped her arm around mine, linking us together, she decided to cuddle up into me, so there i was, my arm around her trying to comfort her for no reason, as we looked up into the night sky.

"Mavis" i ever so gently whispered into her ear "the suns coming up, let's get back inside"

So we made our way back inside, she flew just high enough in her room so that my feet couldn't touch the floor "Mavis" i chuckled "you can let me go now"

"I'm never letting you go" she whispered. She dropped me onto her bed, as she landed right behind me she wrapped her hands around my neck, cuddling my back. I began to laughed as i had to physically remove her hands from my body. I walked towards the door, and turned" will you still be awake in about an hour?, i might come back later, my rooms getting aired out" i laughed.

She give me a crooked smile "do you mean you want to come back for a cuddle?" she joked.

I looked at her with a straight face" a cuddle?" i asked, she grew conscious "wouldn't miss it for the world!" i laughed.

I tried to get out but i wasn't fast enough, her pillow hit me straight in the face," getting slow!" she shouted as i ran down the corrie door. Ahaha, who would have thought, me, the hunter who fell for a vampire. I began to laugh at myself. But I'm glad i did.

"Oh-oh-oh, what you been doing" Cazz smirked.

"WHAT?" i asked

He glared at me wide eyed, " you been having a bit of ruff and tumble, with mavis?" he laughed.

I couldn't help it, my face turned bright red "no" i said trying to deny it. But very clearly failing to do so.

"Ha-ha-ha you're a lair, i can read thoughts, you know" he said

What? How can he do that, i thought Drac told me only zings can do that

"mate" Kie shouted from behind us both " he can't even walk on walls yet... you have her lipstick all over your face!" he explained.

"Had to ruin the fun didn't you?, he believed me you know" Cazz giggled

"Yeah and i believed he would have punched you square in the nose if you let him walk around with all that on his face, so really you owe me one!" He joked.

I stared him down," he's right you know, you're lucky your nose is still straight"

"Ha-ha and that's when you woke up right?"

"Yea yea Cazz, you can shut up now!, we need to talk about what happened, you know with jack."

They both eyed me suspiciously, i hinted for them to follow me, which they did without a word. We made our way down the long empty corridor, towards Dracs office. I shouted out side of his door, calling, to see if he was in.

"Come in" he said.

Huh no flying doors? We walked in to Dracs office and waited for him to lift his head from an old dusty book, " yes?" he asked, clearly confused of our visit.

"we need to talk about, well the hunter" i eminently caught his and my men's attention.

I continued to explain "we lost jack, but that means were a man down" i stopped and waited for their reactions, " were a four man team!"

Drac immediately stood up, " i can't join your so called team."

I could see he was in distress and immediately calmed his thoughts" im thinking about brining a extra man down hear" i suggested.

"WHAT!, you can't, we already have hunters trying to kill us... no i will not allow it!" he concluded.

" just hear me out Drac" i tried to ask, but he was still very clearly going to say no, so i was going to have to encourage him.

"this guy, huh huh, he's one hell of a shot, i used to roll with him in the SAS before I joined the regiment" i looked around the room smiling.

" if we give him the tools, and the weapons, Vince wont even get close, see this guy is a marksman, and trust me you wouldn't want to be in his crosshairs" i said proudly, knowing i captured the curiosity of Drac.

" who is he?" Cazz asked.

I continued, ignoring Cazzs question "he doesn't even know monsters exist, so if we could get him hear safely, then we have the upper card!"

"Who is he?" Cazz asked again, but clearly becoming more frustrated.

I turned and lit up a smile. "HE... HIS NAME IS DILLON!"

I looked at Drac with a pleading face "it's our best chance" i begged.

He looked at me with a curious smile "how soon can he be hear?"

"Within the weak"

Please review... thanks to callum for helping me with kissing scene.


	9. Chapter 9 a friend

Chapter 9

Dillon was coming and we had to prepare to get him the correct transport, we had give him specific instructions where to meet his driver. To be couscous we sent Kie out with the car just in case that madman tried anything on us. We give him the instructions, to go to the water fountain in the square where a large car would be waiting, of course we didn't tell him what car would be there, that would only make him freak out . Well we didn't exactly tell him why he was coming in the first place, how could we? Oh Dillon come help us protect my vampire girlfriend, girlfriend? any way against this psycho killer who turned out to be van helsing, as in van helsing the vampire hunter. Oh and did i miss out that I'm a vampire?

Kie had sent me a text to tell me that they were on the way back to the hotel so i should really get ready. I looked out the window and was surprised to see the distant headlights of the car moving through the forest, "wow my eye sights getting good " i mumbled to myself.

As i waited for the car to come closer i felt the tight squeeze of Mavises arms around my waist, and her head sinking into my back with a tight hug.

"We better get out there" she whispered into my ear.

"vwahts going on?"

I turned around in horror to see Dracs shocked face staring at me and Mavis, she didn't help at all by not releasing her arms from my waist. It's as if she was trying to hind behind me.

"urm...ahh" was all i could get out my mouth.

"Nothing dad!" Mavis said, still sheltered behind my back.

"urm.. Dillons hear, i got to go" was all i said, leaving them both to stare down each other in mortal peril.

I walked out the room and made my way through the lobby to the entrance, i had already warned the guests in advance that a human was going to be arriving shortly, and told them not to freak out. I met up with Cazz who was waiting just by the doors.

We made our way out and stood ready whilst the car pulled up. The doors swung open and Kie left the vehicle and behind him was Dillon. He had light blonde hair that was spiked up on top of his head. We wasted no time and hugged each over, the way old brothers do, we'll really he was my brother, brother in arms.

"So" he asked "i guess this isn't a social visit, due to your guy hear packing a state of the art M4" he joked.

"Well not exactly, i invited you to call in a favour, you remember operation blackstorm?" i asked

"Well yea, that's when you dragged my shot up arse 2 and a half miles back to the LZ right, or the time you rescued me from a P.O.W camp, or the time..."

"Ok i get it" i laughed " i saved your ass on multiple occasions, but i only ask one thing of you" i asked

"Oh yea, and what's that?"

"That you remain open minded" kie said.

"Shoot away cap" he laughed

"Ok, you have met Kie, and this is Cazz, but who you haven't met is my dead gunner jack, who by the way has half a neck"

His head perked up in attention. So i began to explain how we were ambushed in the woods by this mad man called Vince and told him all he did to us. He was visibly shocked by this, especially the part how they managed to sneak up on us with unknown weaponry and render us unconscious. The part i didn't tell him was how i was a hunter and was now a vampire, i never even told him about Mavis or even the hotel. I then noticed his eyes jerk to the side of me. I turned to see Mavis stood there rubbing her arm as if she was nervous, i grabbed her arm and took her hand in mine.

"Dillon there's kind of something i missed out" i smiled, trying to make him a little more comfortable.

"Well I'm... I'm.. Kind of.. ya know... a vampire" i said.

He just stared at me and let out a huge whale of laughter. Mavis looked at me confused, and i just shook my head at her urging her to be quiet. I then went on to explain all of the parts i had missed when telling him the story, of how this hotel was a hotel for monsters, how i was a monster hunter, and how i had fell in love with Draculas daughter, which well surprised cazz and kie. And well for mavis she just wrapped my arms around her body and leaned into my chest with the biggest blush on her face. We then showed him how i could turn into a bat and walk on walls and even read minds. Well he just laughed.

"This is amazing" he said excitedly. He began to serious his face out "Connor can i ask you something?" he whispered.

"Of course anything" i replied, but still in a bit of shock that he took the news so well.

"i need you to save my arse one more time" he said " and if you give me your word i will do anything to protect you guys"

"What do you mean" i asked confused.

"Well, i have cancer, i don't have more than a few months left" he said as he looked to the ground " could you turn me into a vampire like you?"

I just looked at him in shock, hes dying and he wants to become a vampire? I turned around to see drac barge through the door.

"My friend connor, said if we equipped you with the right weapon, helsing wouldn't even get close, is that true?" drac asked

Dillons smirk almost reached his ears as he looked at me "yes sir, it's true"

"Then it is in my dept to save your life" Drac said "if you would like, i could turn you within a few days?"

"YES SIR, THANK YOU SIR!" he shouted. Drac looked at me with a confused look on his face.

"It's a soldier thing" i told him, and he eminently understood. I turned back to Dillon who was greeting Cazz "well let's get you shown around, shall we."

We began to show him the entire first floor which included the dining room, kitchen and a great hall witch i guess is used for parties. He didn't at all seem frightened as he actually began a conversation with frank; he was telling him all the stories from the "old days" when we used to role together in the SAS. Even Mavis seemed to be interested in the stories and would turn her head and look at me to see if he was telling the truth of the. She enjoyed knowing about my past, mainly because i never really talked about it, i never really wanted her to know about the people i have killed, but Dillon being Dillon only described the good stuff. Kie and cazz where even listening and enjoyed learning about my life before i met them.

He told them of how we travelled the world together, well more like deployed together but never the less, we had been everywhere! The services where good to us, giving us freedom that not a lot of people had, i was... i am a marine and always will be, and he made that pint clear with the words "there's no such thing as a ex-marine." And he was true once a marine always a marine. Dillon eventually got to the part in our long gurney where we split up and go our own ways. Mavis held my hand in a tight squeeze as Dillon told us the nightmares that had once haunted my dreams. Of how we were abandoned by our leaders and left to die, and how we were the only ones to survive the horrors of seing all of your men die in front of your eyes.

He paused and stared at the blank table for a while as the rest of took in what he had been describing, of how good turned to bad within a matter of minutes.

"Well" he said "I'm a bit tired."

"Oh, me and Connor will show you to your room, its down the hall from ours so... if you need anything" Mavis said.

"Thank you" Dillon said while standing up and stretching his arms.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Finally we had the upper hand; helsing didn't know that we had Dillon so surprise was in our favour, whilst time was in his. He could strike any time he wanted to, in a weak? In a day? Tomorrow?, we had to be prepared, we had to know when he was coming, and we were going to have to do something about that... fast. If Dillon can see him, then we can end him. But how do we end this? How do we kill an immortal vampire hunter? We need a defence, a last line and a hell of a lot of time, time more than anything. We need luck.

Knock, kcock, knock, "Mavis, you in there?"

"One moment connor" she shouted... SMASH!

"Mavis what was that?, are you ok?" i shouted

The door swung open to revile mavis half naked, she moved herself out of the way to revile a broke antique vase on the floor, she invited me in and closed the door. She ran into the bathroom whilst i sat on the edge of her bed, she was rubelling around for something. She could walking out of the bathroom with a brush and pan, she bent down to clean up the old pottery, ohh nice thong! She turned her head and stared at me with a frown, she walked over to me and slapped me round the back of my head.

"HEY!" i shouted "that hurt"

She turned around with a playful grin on her face.

"Well don't look" she whispered

"well don't.. urm?... look so good!" i stated, still rubbing the back of my head.

she put her head down to conceal the huge blush, but i saw everything. And i loved it. I stood up and walked towards her, i grasped my arms around her waist, pulling her closer. I looked down into her big blue eyes and saw everything, everything i ever wanted, love, kindness, surprise but most of all she still had hope. Hope that one day all of this this will be over.

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK i turned my head to see Drac walk through the door with the biggest smile, but then he seen me. He looked from me to Mavises half naked body and just froze; you could see the vanes pumping in his forehead, and his fangs getting longer.

"DRAC, DRAC!" i shouted letting go of Mavis and lifting up my hands to revile my palms "it's not what it looks like, i..."

"ROOOAAAAARRRRR" he started walking towards me raising his hands ready to strike "HOW COULD YOU, I INVITED YOU INTO MY HOME, I FED YOU, CLOTHED YOU AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME!"

"DAD!" Mavis screamed "dad stop please... i... i-i love him" she stared at me with a warmly smile and whispered "i love you"

She made her way to me and flung herself around me, sinking her head into my chest. "i love you to" i whispered. She looked up at me with a tear in her eye which made her hug me even tighter.

"You two?" he asked

Mavis turned her head to her dad and then back at me, i give her the nod to continue.

"We zinged dad" she said while staring at her dad.

"urm... when did t-this happen?" he whispered, obviously confused of the news he had just heard.

Mavis went to open her mouth but i stopped her, she looked up at me with confused eyes.

" Drac" i began to explain "when we entered the hotel, i had every intention of killing you and every single monster in it"

Mavises eyes shot up at me in shock, i closed my eyes in regret of even thinking that i would have harmed her.

"but then i saw you" i opened my eyes and stared into Mavises. "everything i wanted to do, everything what i had built up inside, anger, darkness, regret, all disappeared when i saw you, i didn't know what happened, but i knew i had to protect you and well... anything that you loved, I wasn't going to let you die."

"You zinged" was all Drac could say.

"Yes dad"

And with that he left the room. "Well that went well" i whispered, she giggled and pulled up well a kinda sexy smile.

RING...RING...RING. Mavis picked up the phone and blindly listened for a few seconds before passing it to me, while she went to put on some clothes. It was Cazz telling me that the weapon was ready, and that i should go to the armoury to check it out, i agreed and put the phone down.

"You coming?" i asked

She looked down at her half naked body and then blew a huff of air at the hair dangling in front of her eyes. "i think i will catch you up" she laughed. I smiled and left the room.

_**The armoury **_

"Hey Connor!" Dillon said "so what toys have you got for me to play with?" he joked.

Me Cazz, Kie, Drac and Dillon all stood around a table with a white sheet covering an object. I pulled of the sheet and watched Dillon's jaw drop.

"Holy shit" was all that could escape his mouth.

"Barret 50. Cal. This gun packs a punch" i said

"That's an understatement" Dillon laughed

"Yeah well, we need something that can literally tear a man apart. You forget that were dealing with an immortal werewolf, monster hunter... thing. And well if that doesn't cut it we have armour piecing rounds, and if you have no luck with that you could switch it up to incendiary rounds"

"Holy shit" he said "i thought those things were band"

I laughed "they are"

He continued to stare at the gun a little longer before raising his head "how many guys are there?" he asked.

I looked right back a him and let out a small sigh "heat traces read 15 plus possible hostiles" i looked down at the table "they don't know your hear so as soon as there out in the open we light them up"

He smiled "that's where i come in, i will get some censer cameras up towards the tower, and that will give us the warning we need, i will need to set up the hide in the tower as well."

Cazz stepped in "good idea, how soon can we be set up?"

"it will be ready by tomorrow..." he looked at Drac "could you get some of the armours to help me move the gear?"

Drac nodded, he was being really quiet, i guess he's a little over his head. We were planning to turn Dillon in two days from now and we had to prepare for that to, we had warned Dillon how horrific the experience was, we told him that you literally have to die but he agreed anyway.

"Shall we?" Dillon said while picking up a large ammunition box and walking out of the room.


	11. Chapter 11 vince?

Chapter 11

"ok i have called you all hear for a briefing. Our target is Vince, he is an immortal monster hunter who has one mission, to fucking slaughter every person in this castle. So our mission is to chop this arse hole down like he was a weed in the grass, understood" i asked.

"YES SIR!" they screamed. I pulled out a picture Drac had given to me and handed it to Vince "this is the priority target, have you got your hide set up yet?" he gave a nod confirming my question. "Ok i will be Dillon's spotter while you two set up LMG s in the windows facing the bridge, you copy?"

They also nodded but then their eyes went from me to someone behind me, i turned to see Mavis looking down at the ground while rubbing her arm. "You don't have to do this Connor" she whispered still not looking at me "you don't have to this" she whimpered, trying her best not to cry. But it failed, tears fell freely from her eyes down her cheeks, my men just stared at me as i slowly walked over to her and grasped her in my arms and held her tight. She buried her head into my chest and began to whisper please over and over again, "i have to" a softly said into her ear.

She looked up at me with her glistening blue eyes " b-b-but last time j-jack" was all she could say "if h-he gets to y-you, then what am i suppose to do, i love you" she cried. "And i you, but..." i was cut of by Dillon " missy?" Mavis looked from me with a surprised glare and at Dillon. He walked over to Mavis "may i?" he asked me, i thought for a second and agreed, he took his hands and placed them on her shoulders.

"Do you know what we are? No who we are?" she shook her head " ok let me tell you" he whispered "do you see these men" he jested towards me Cazz and Kie " them like me are warriors, but not just any warriors, we were raised in the British services which means we have a certain code, and we live by this code, would you like to hear it?" he asked and she nodded " we don't fight for an army, we don't fight for a country, we fight for the men who are fighting beside us and their families and guess what" he whispered "what?" she said ever so gently " you are that family" he said firmly " and we will not fail, we will not die we will live so that you can live" and with that he walked out of the room.

Later that morning

I walked Mavis to her room "ok you need to get some sleep" i said while opening her door, but she didn't enter, she just stood there inches away from me staring deep into my eyes slowly edging closer and closer towards me. She placed her hand around my head and whispered ever so softly into my ear "love me" which sent a jolt of pleasure through my body. She leaned in for a kiss which lasted for a few seconds but was passionate all the same. She then she entered the room while holding my hand and shut the door after me. She moved close until our body met and then continued the kiss that had only just begun, the kiss grew more passionate by the second. She gripped the back of my neck not wanting to let go, and why would i? She lifted her hand and placed it under my shirt and then began pulling it other my head.

She pulled away from me and lifted her dress other her own body revelling her almost naked body and smirked in the cutest yet sexiest way possible, and that do it i couldn't help myself any more i just snapped. i threw myself at her, bodies slapping of the walls as we moved around the room loosing items of clothing as we visited each wall with a loud bang, we couldn't help it the desire the lust and love we had be holding in just exploded all at once. I explored the dimples at the bottom of her back as she let out moans of pleasure, we both groaned and whispered soft words in each other's ears as the pleasure kept on building and building until finally it reached the tipping point, she let out a loud scream and collapsed onto my sweaty body exhausted, for these few seconds my mind was blank no Vince no death and no worry, i was in heaven and heaven feels good.

Mavis didn't take long until she fell asleep, and could i blame her? Nope, i moulded into her naked body and fell into a deep sleep, well i did earn it.

I woke up the next night to Mavis staring at me with a large smile both still completely naked "hi" she whispered "hi" i giggled. "That was amazing I've never felt like that in my life, it was just so", "so?" i laughed. "i love you" she said with a serious face.

"CONNOR!" i turned around to see cazz barging through the door only to stop and look at me and Mavises naked bodies, he immediately turned around and apologised Mavis however was griping the cover trying to shield herself, she was bright red, i couldn't help but smile.

I put some pants on and turned to Cazz "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT" he carried on staring at the wall and said "sir, the motion cameras have been tripped to the north of the bridge" i spun around to Mavis not wanting our time together to end just yet, but it had to be done " i love you, and stay with your dad" i said as i left the only women i had really loved behind me.

Cazz didn't say anything as we ran up the corridor to the windows where we had placed the LMGS "sir!" kie shouted "Dillon's already in the hide" a give him a nod and turned towards the staircase "to the end sir" was all i heard as i made my way to the tower. As i arrived in the tower Dillon had already set up the spotting station for me to lay at which i did eminently. "glad you could make it sir, lets do this shall we?"

And with his words i began " multiple hostiles in tree line 900 yards, winding good, clear line of sight north- east and north- west of the bridge have you located targets ?"

"Rodger that" he whispered while adjusting his scope "have hostiles in sight and am ready to fire"

"wait hostile with a pistol wearing jacks mask, may be potential priority target" we watched as he walked into the middle of the bridge "GUESS WHO!" we heard from the masked man "that him?" Dillon said over his shoulder "positive idea on Vince fire at will" BANG! The roar of the 50 cal bullet shredded through the air ripping a hole in Vince's chest and with that the LMGS opened fire into the tree line dropping Vinces men like dominos. BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! I looked down to the laptop screen to see that all of the motion senses had been tripped, HOLY SHIT.

"BLACK BEARD MAIN TO BLACK BEARD ACTUALL DO YOU COPY OVER!" i roared through the coms "loud and clear main" Kie said on the other end "CONTACT 360%, ALL MOTION SENCES HAVE BEEN TRIPED!" All he said was "holy shit."

I got to get to Mavis, i ran from the hide and down the stair case "Kie with me! Cazz lock this shit down!" we proceeded up the corridor "CONTACT FRONT!" I screamed as i kicked open a door to use as cover; i edged round the door way popping of shot at the enemies taking them down one by one. We then began walking up the corridor with rifles at the ready as we moved we took out hostiles making our way to Mavises room " how the fuck did these guys get in here?" Kie whispered, but i couldn't answer him i didn't even know myself. I heard a loud scream it was Mavis, i broke formation as a ran towards her door, Vinces men swoven round a corner and managed to get a shot of before Kie put one in each of their skulls.

"AHHH FUCK!" I shouted as i looked at my shoulder, it's a through and through i will be fine i told myself. I stacked up at the door and waited for the slight feel of Kieran giving me the signal to enter the room, he squeezed so i shot of the bolts of the door and kicked it down and what i saw caused me more pain than i have ever felt, i broke down, i fell to my knees with tears in my eyes.

Ok im back... im sorry its been a while but iv had a few family matters i had to deal with... i hope you like the chapter, i am a bit rusty cause its been a while... review or PM i would love some advice on how to improve.


End file.
